battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Flower
, TV, 8-Ball |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum (11 votes, 8th place) BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (112 votes, 33rd place) |enemies = Blocky |recc = JACKIEMON1, PestramiShowALT and tomatid1 |color = Yellow (center); pink, light pink (metal petals) |deaths = 3 |voice = Michael Huang |team = A Better Name Than That (BFB)|first = Reveal Novum|last = Today's Very Special Episode|place = BFDIA:40th(to join)}} Robot Flower is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining BFDI during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. She failed to get into the game though, receiving only 11 votes, along with Nonexisty. From Seasons 1-3, she had only said one line throughout the series which happened to be Flower's signature line: "Vote for me or I'll crush you!" auto-tuned. Her other names include Mechanical Flower (which later became a character on its own) and Autotune. She also had a chance to join BFDIA, but with only 112 votes, she placed 33rd, which wasn't enough to join the game and she was flung to the LOL. She is a contestant in BFB, and she is on A Better Name Than That. She is one of the 4 mechanical minds in BFB. Appearance She is a robotic version of Flower, with 5 metal petals (medals) colored almost exactly like Flowers. She has an auto-tuned voice that sounds like that of Flowers. Robot Flower has not been redesigned in IDFB aside from having most of her lines thickened. Mechanical Flower A similar recommended character called Mechanical Flower is seen in episode 14, recommended by tomatid1. She is a mechanical version of Flower who has a similar design as Robot Flower. In that episode, she, along with some other recommended characters, jumped in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burns to death in a metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia *Robot Flower also appeared as CBLSTM in one of Cary's videos like the image that appears when the announcer says it isn't a weird speaker box is used for HyperGAN. *Robot Flower and Firey Jr. are the only variations of the original characters cast that participate in BFB. *When flung into the air to the LOL, she sang Smaller Cap = Less Plastic. *Robot Flower used to have feet. *Her body is missing in the BFB intro. **However, This is fixed in Today's Very Special Episode. *Her inside can turn purple (as shown in BFB 3). Gallery robotflowertitle.png|Robot Flower's joining audition. robot flower mini.png GettingCloser.png Mechanical.png Mechanical_Flower.jpeg|Mechanical Flower running Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG robot flower.PNG roboty's sister. jk.PNG|aaaaaaaahhhh Robot Flower say.png|"The recovery centers were DESTROYED" Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png bandicam 2017-11-18 23-18-30-813.jpg|Robot flower missing her limbs in the BFB intro TLC full count.png Screen Shot 2017-12-14 at 8.54.50 AM.png|"YEs! He IS a MuCH BeTTeR LEaDER!" Robot flower 5.png Robot flower 4.png Robot flower 3.png Robot flower 2.png Robot flower 1.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Stick Figures Category:Faceless Category:Locker of Losers Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Variations of Characters Category:Mechanical Minds Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Robot Flower